Sasuke and Sai get it On
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: Oneshot awesomeness … Yaoi MxM Sasuke & Sai Sasuke wonders if Team 7 misses him now that he is a Missing Nin. Sai contemplates indescribable feelings...


**Sasuke and Sai Get it On**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the other chars, just my own weird ideas.**

**Short Oneshot ~ Drabblish then… MxM Sasuke & Sai**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Sasuke had been away from Konoha how long? He had almost lost count of how many days, months…years…

He stood atop the mountain, casting his cold eyes upon the rugged wilderness below. A wolf howled from the distance. He too felt like a true wolf, a loner, an independent hunter…and yet there wasn't much to do…now that Itachi was already dead.

He closed his eyes for a moment remembering Team 7… back in those days, when he was more carefree and surrounded by people… people he used to call friends. Now he stood alone, with no one to speak to, no one to fight with, but his enemies. Most of whom were already dead.

Naruto… that dobe… that dumbass… with his ramen and dattebayo fetish… How Sasuke hated to admit that he missed being around that clown.

Sakura that candyfloss haired bimbo… heh, Sasuke knew he was hot, he knew he had a billion fangirls back in Konoha… It's a funny thing that girls liked him so much and yet, he had never ever liked even one girl. Not even for one second of the twenty one years of his life.

Kakashi sensei… That ignorant scarecrow… Sasuke laughed softly, now that he had mastered such high a level of Sharingan, if Kakashi was put next to Sasuke, it would be like Sasuke was an Elite Jounin Sensei and Kakashi the little helpless Student. It's funny how much one can master in a couple of years…

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking morosely out to the distance as the sky turned softly pink and orange in the sunset. How he missed his old life, way back then. But there was no turning back…

He took one last glance out at the sky and the peaceful surroundings before retreating back to the cave, his temporary shelter. He lit a small fire inside and draped a dead animal skin around himself. _I wonder if my replacement is still with them..?_ He wondered. Of course he was thinking about Sai, and with these thoughts, he fell asleep.

Sai yawned politely, though there wasn't really any need to be polite seeing as he was alone. He watched the rain falling all around him as he stood perched in the tree. How unpredictable this forest weather was.

He leapt down careful not to stand in the little puddles. The rain grew heavier and he sighed as he felt himself become soaked, making his ghostly pale skin grow colder and clammy. What an uncomfortable feeling.

He had been sent on a one man mission to retrieve important documents from the village of the Sand and yet it had only been five days and he felt he was nowhere near. He laughed inside his mind at the thought of being lost. _Impossible, that wouldn't happen to me…_

He wandered through the trees and found himself ascending some sort of hilly land. He cocked his head curiously, was that smoke...?

A few minutes more of walking and a bit of careful climbing and he found himself standing before a cave.

He tensed up as he peered inside. There was definitely a presence in there, he spotted the fire…a discarded animal skin of some sort… and then a pair of eyes in the shadows, glaring out at him like a wild beast's.

"…" Sai blinked, his hand tightening on a kunai in his back pocket.

Sasuke merely stared amusedly, "What? It's just you?"

Sai stood confused for a moment, "Just me..?"

Sasuke walked out from the shadows, his crimson sharingan eyes watching Sai closely, "Team Seven…where are the rest of you?"

"Sasuke...?" Sai was surprised, he definitely hadn't expected to bump into the Missing Nin, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke grew impatient, "Where's Naruto..? And the others?"

Sai smiled his fake smile, "Nearby…" He lied. Then he cocked his head curiously to one side, "Why..? Do you miss them, Sasuke-kun..?"

The Uchiha felt a smirk creep across his face, "Miss them? Why? Do they miss me?"

The other ninja felt the water dripping from his hair as he stood in the mouth of the cave, a small awkward silence, but for Nature's tears and then Sai nodded softly, "Naruto and Sakura talked about you often. They were determined to bring you back to Konoha…"

"When was that? Five years ago? Six? Seven?" Sasuke mused, "I'm sure they've grown bored of trying by now."

"No. They haven't" Sai said simply. "You…and Naruto, you have a special bond…correct?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I broke those bonds long ago."

Sai took a subtle step closer, he wondered if he could somehow tackle the Uchiha and take him back to Konoha. Everyone would be so happy if he did…and… He wondered silently what would happen if Sasuke returned. He then wondered if they would all become friends with their lost Uchiha and just forget about Sai…

"Naruto and the others…" Sai spoke almost timidly, "They haven't forgotten you…and they still believe you are friends…brothers…"

Sasuke had been watching the rainwater slide down Sai's short top, down his damp pale stomach and over his navel. Sasuke took calm steps towards Sai, upon which Sai took a few steps backwards cautiously.

Sasuke laughed, "What? Are you afraid of me?"

Sai tried to maintain his smile, but inside, he knew he wouldn't be a match for this Uchiha…

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke plainly stated. He even deactivated his sharingan and flashed a cute Sasuke fangirl melting grin.

"I'm not afraid." Sai replied as he stood outside of the cave once more, the rain falling onto him, soaking him further. His hair lay across his forehead, over narrow eyes, dripping, dripping…

Sasuke moved forwards quietly, Sai unmoving this time, until he felt Sasuke seize him by the shoulders and forcefully shove him into the cave. Sai slipped the kunai from its pouch and swung it up to Sasuke's face, but the Uchiha moved his on time and grasped Sai's pale wrist.

Sai attempted to kick out at the other ninja, but Sasuke merely smirked and landed a punch into Sai's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The kunai fell from his hand with a musical clatter.

Gasping for air, a slightly fearful Sai's eyes met Sasuke's.

"I thought you said you weren't afraid?" Sasuke whispered, pressing Sai hard against the damp cave wall.

Sai winced turning his head to prevent a whimper, "I'm n-not afraid…"

Sasuke held Sai's wrists tightly, pushing them up over his head. His other hand seized Sai's neck. Sai wondered if this was the day he would die…by the cruel hands of this Uchiha.

He wouldn't die without a fight… Sai pressed outwards, but Sasuke was too strong and then something unexpected happened. Sasuke had pressed his lips to Sai's.

Sai struggled, but his hands were still being held high and Sasuke was too forceful. He stared at this man who was slowly devouring him…and he wondered…what were these feelings?

Gently Sasuke's tongue moved into Sai's mouth. Was this natural Sai wondered, closing his eyes and thinking back to the books on Relationships he had read so many times.

Sasuke slid his free hand down Sai's rain soaked chest playfully, he could barely control himself. It had been so long since…

"W-Wait…" Sai panted as Sasuke pulled away for a small breath.

"What?"

"What…? What are you doing?" Sai asked embarrassedly, confusedly and… almost curiously.

"You'll find out." Sasuke replied sullenly and moved forwards once more for another delicious kiss.

Sai felt his wet clothes being taken away, one layer at time, they were discarded into a lonely pile. Sasuke moved his soft mouth over Sai's neck, making him blush and shiver. These feelings…they were so…indescribable.

Sasuke stared at Sai, eyes showing relentless hunger, as he pulled him from the wall and forced him down to the cave floor. Sai fell to his butt and let out a series of pants as Sasuke moved over him kissing every expanse of his pallid skin.

"Wait…S-Sasuke…what is this?" Sai managed to gasp out, as the Uchiha was suckling his earlobe.

"You'll find out…" Sasuke whispered teasingly as he slid his hand over Sai's chest making him feel goosebumps and blush deeper.

As the sun vanished from the sky and the world grew dark, within that cave two men's silhouettes danced across the cave walls, lit by the rhythmic motions of the small fire.

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N I contemplated going into more detail at the ending, but decided to keep it open to your imagination about what happened. =P**

**I have been absent from fanfiction for quite some time...maybe even as long as Sasuke has been absent from Konoha...**

**But hey, lookies... I'm back... (Sorta) ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'm sure my writing style has changed alot/matured etc.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think =)**

**Ja Ne~ Pepsi Dragon x  
**


End file.
